Dream Fighters
by SapphireMoon413
Summary: In a distant universe two young Princess' named Nagisa and Chigusa live their life for one purpose: The one day fight in a decisive battle for the crown to be the true heiress. But, when Chigusa winds up possessed and kidnapped by dark forces, her sister Nagisa uses the last of her powers to summon the most powerful warriors in all the universes to help stop the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1: The Beginning of the End**

_This little tale begins in a place like no other. A place where dreams and nightmares coexist in a eternal battle for dominance, yet it is that very battle that keeps peace and harm in place. The story is about two sisters who must battle for the rightful title of Heiress to the kingdom they call home, "Heavens Paradise". It resides on a peaceful settling location known as "Dreamers Island". However, it is not all peaceful. Deep below lies a horrid area known as "Nightmare Valley". All those who do pure evil deeds or has evil within them are banished there. Within the heart of the valley lies another kingdom known as "Hell's Palace". Unlike the dreamers kingdom, this one is surrounded by a lake of lava and dead souls. Because of the horror of the lake it is dubbed "Demon Lake" Know one knows what resides in that terrible place, but some say a lost soul of a fallen princess lives there, while others say it's a demon who sucks the souls out of those who are pure in light and hope. Whatever the case may be soon one of these sisters will see for herself..._

Inside the palace two young girls stood in front of a tall well groomed man. He wore a blue crushed velvet suit with puffy sleeves, a pair of white gloves, and knee high boots. His appearance was striking. He had long blue hair tied in a ponytail, his skin was dark and smooth, his eyes shined a bright aqua green color. "SALUTE!" bellowed the man with his deep voice. The girl girls without flinching did and stood with the utmost confidence and respect. "Seems the time has come. You two are now twelve years old and it is time to decide on the right heiress to the family name. I will not tolerate weakness, slacking off, horse playing, or anything what so ever. Only one who is courageous, strong, loyal, and responsible can take the true name, understand girls?" The two girls shook their heads and answered at once. "YES FATHER!" The man looked at both girls and cleared his throat. "There is only one way to settle this, a duel for the title!" Both girls looked in shocked at each other and their father. "A-a battle..." stammered one of the girls. She had ruby colored hair tied in a low ponytail, her eyes were a darker color of aqua green, and she wore a pink dress tied with a red ribbon and silver shoes. Unlike her father, her skin was lighter and she wore long white gloves with the finger tips cut out. "Father isn't that a little... Harsh..?" The man turned his gaze on the ruby haired girl and glared. "Absolutely not! This is the only way, for there can only be one heiress to the throne!" "I know, but... Why can't we both-" "ENOUGH! Nagisa if you do not feel this is right then back down! This family has no use for a weak leader! I might as well hand over the position to your sister Chigusa right now!" Nagisa looked down and shook her head. The man sighed and walked over to Nagisa. "Look, I just don't want this kingdom to fall you under stand right?" Nagisa stayed silent and lifted her head. "NO I DON'T! BUT I WILL FIGHT IF THAT'S WHAT PLEASES YOU, RIGHT FATHER? WILL IT PLEASE YOU!" Nagisa turned around and ran out the throne room in tears. "Father..." Chigusa went to say, but the man raised his hand. "Say no more... Just try and talk with her, okay Chigu?" Chigusa nodded her head and walked out the room.  
Unlike her sister, Chigusa's appearance looked more of her father. Her hair was a bubbly blue tied in pigtails, her skin was dark like her father's, and her eyes were a lighter shade of aqua green, a trait they both took from their father. Just below her right eye she had a mole, which she calls her "beauty mark" Chigusa wore a simple lavendar dress with long poofy sleeves, a small purple tie, knee high socks and black Mary janes. An outfit that she hated most in the world. She'll get rid of it one day. As Chigusa made her way down the corridor she spotted her sister by the lake throwing petals in. Chigusa smiled and decided to take a more childish approach. As Nagisa continued throwing petals she was unaware that Chigusa was ready for the attack. "The girl sits innocently as the ferocious panther comes.. AND ATTACKS HER! TAKING HER CARCASS TO HER CUBS FOR FEASTING AND LEFTOVERS!" Yelled Chigusa as she threw herself out the window and onto of Nagisa knocking them both into the river. "CHI CHI THE WHAT GIRL?!" Nagisa tried to be angry but the look on her sister's face was priceless as she began to laugh while tears streamed down her face.

Chigusa walked over and hugged Nagisa. Soon after the girls removed theirs clothing leaving them both in their simple undergarments. "Nagi, don't be discourage over what father said. I can understand your anger right now though. He can be a jerk and he does put so much pressure on us. Now I'm mad, come on let's dethrone him!" Nagisa began to laugh again and playfully punched her sister's arm. "Yeah two inexperience princess are going to take down the man who fought of the demon spawns single handling. Knowing him he can rip us in two with his glare!" Both girls began to laugh again. "You don't think Father hates because I look like-" Chigusa put her finger on her sister's lip. "Shh! No Nagisa that is not true! Nagisa, Father is strict with you, but he does not hate you! You appearance is perfect and you know it. You were blessed with our late Mother's looks. Her skin, hair, eye shape, baby fat cheeks.. Ow hey!" laughed Chigusa. "I wish Mother could have been around longer for us to know her... Aah to know her voice, scent, to see her smile, laugh, and play with us. All we have is a painting of her." Nagisa shook her head and smiled a little.  
"Yeah maybe if she were still here things would be different..." "Nagi if it makes you feel better I know why Father is pushing us into this. He's actually scared... He blames himself for our Mother's death you know." Nagisa looked up in shock. "No way.. But she was ill and-" "He went to Nightmare valley to get her the antidote, but it was too late. It was either save her and let us die, or vice versa, so Mother told them to save us. We were born at the same time and because of that noble sacrifice we're alive. Nagisa never heard that story before and it made her upset. "Why didn't Father tell me?" "He probably thought you couldn't handle it, or maybe seeing you cry would remind him too much of our Mother." Nagisa stared blankly til finally she grabbed Chigusa and began to cry. Chigusa smiled and hugged her sister back. "Heh, still the baby of the family... Nagi are you afraid to fight because you think it'll spark some kind of hatred between us?" Nagisa looked up in shock. "How did you know?" Chigusa shook her head and smiled. "It's written all over your face. Listen, no matter what happens tomorrow or even the day after this fight will not change a thing. If you become heiress I will be more than happy to be by your side supporting you all the way! And if I become Heiress will you be by my side?" Nagisa rubbed her eyes and smiled. "Of course Chi Chi. Always and forever." Both sister sat there for a good houror two til they heard a voice behind them. "GIRLS! Honestly you'll catch your death of cold if you remain- Wait, how long have you been here like this?!" The person was non other than their Father's new wife, Queen Laurianna. She was a tall slender woman with golden long locks and fair skin. Her dress was pure white with gold trimmings, and a belt that held her weapon closely to her body. She wore Cosmos' in her hair and smelled of freshly rained sunflowers, and the sleeves were very long that at the end they belled out.  
"For a good hour or two." Chigusa said matter of factly. Nagisa looked at her sister's lack of not caring to lie about something so trivial. "An hour or two?! Like this in your under garments?! Where is your self respect, you are young growing ladies, and there are perverts out there looking for girls like you!" Scolded Laurianna. Nagisa felt kinda bad, but then Chigusa spoke up. "Well look's like looking for our suitors won't be hard huh?" smiled Chigusa and she stood up with Nagisa, grabbing both their clothes.

Laurianna sighed and shook her head. "You cannot keep fooling around like this young lady. Do you think the citizens will respect a fool?" Chigusa kept her smile on continued walking. "A fool is someone who thinks being cold, harsh, and power hungry will gain respect from their citizens. A King and or Queen that is nice, but tough when need be, goes through Heaven and Hell and back again just to save what they believe in is some I can really look up too." Chigusa took her sister's hand and walked back inside leaving the Queen baffled and opened mouth. That night Nagisa lied in bed thinking about what her sister had said. _"Maybe Chigu is better off being the true heiress... I can never be as courageous as her.. I'm nothing compared to her..."_ In the darkness of the night Nagisa felt that something was wrong. She turned over and bed to see Chigusa looming over her. "What's wrong Chigu..? It's late something wrong?" Chigusa's face was blank and her eyes were nearly soulless. **"Nagi..sa... Ruuuunnn.."** "Huh" As Nagisa focused more she saw her sister lifting up a huge butcher knife. **"Nana... Iaahh..."** "Chigusa... What are you doing?" Nagisa sat frozen in shock at her sister as she readied herself to lower the blade into Nagisa chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Fall of Heaven's Paradise**

In a quick second Nagisa managed to turn away, but in the process the knife pierced her arm. "AAAAH Chigusa wake up!" Chigusa turned and a smile formed on her face. An unusual smile that held malicious intention and devious ideas. **"Hmmm hehahahaaaa! Silly girl! Can't you tell the difference between a normal girl and a possessed one?!"** Came a grown woman's voice out of Chigusa's mouth. "Chigu... No... Give her back to me!" **"Not a chance!"** Chigusa flew towards Nagisa holding the knife, ready to pierce her a second time. Nagisa ran out the room holding her arm and staggering from the pain. "FATHER! LAURIANNA HELP MEEEEEE!" The screams echoed through the Palace and woke the King and Queen. "Marino... Do you sense it..?" "Yeah... Chigusa! Nagisa!" The King leapt out sword in hand as he ran down the corridor. Laurianna followed behind worried for the King's safety.  
Chigusa was quicker than ever as she ran towards her sister quickly slashing the air close to her. Nagisa did everything she could before tripping and slamming into the wall. "Chigu! I know you're still in there wake up!" Nagisa noticed the area that Chigusa had walked through was covered in some dark misty slime. "That's... Toxic Hell... HRGH!" Nagisa gripped her arm as the pain began to throb. **"Yeah... Now it's the end Princess! DIE AND LET THE HELL SPAWNS TAKE YOUR SOUL!"** As the blade nearly slammed down on Nagisa another blade came from nowhere and blocked the attack. "Nagisa are you alright?" King Marino asked, even though he could clearly tell Nagisa had taken a serious blow to her arm. "Nagisa I'll hold her off go and run, NOW!" Nagisa ran as fast as she could down the second corridor to make it to her crawl space. An area that no one but her and her sister knew about. Laurianna caught up and held her hands over her mouth and nose. "Marino look, her mouth! There's Toxic Hell mist and some kind of slimy blackness around her." "I know! I'll take care of her, you go and find Nagisa. Hurry! She's seriously injured!" Laurianna stood there for a moment and bit her lower lip "If she's too powerful you can-" "DAMMIT WOMAN GO AND FIND MY DAUGHTER! HURRY UP SHE COULD BE CLOSE TO DEATH BY NOW!"

Laurianna hated being yelled at but she went anyways. **"Tsk! Some queen she is! Look at her, taking her sweet time finding poor Sister... But she can't be all evil. After all, she is concerned for you and you alone.. Never for Sis and me.. We are nothing but assets to her and nothing more.. Such a cruel cruel wench!"** Chigusa charged at King Marino and nearly managed to scratch his armor. "I-it's true... As of late I had some doubts about her feelings for my daughters... and maybe you being possessed is the cause of negative feelings for her. Chigusa I will save you!" **Hphm! Such arrogance! I possessed her because she has something I want, not because of any negative feelings she has! Though those negative feelings do feel wonderful..."**  
Nagisa managed to find the area but nearly going into shock from loss of blood it was hard for her to concentrate. "Where... The space... Mother where are you...?" Just as all hope was lost she saw a faint light shine behind some of the bricks. "There..!" She quickly started taking them out and crawled in. It was a lot tighter than she remembered. There ahead she saw the small black box. Nagisa reached in and grabbed it to open the box. Inside was her Mother's necklace. An item that both feared that Laurianna may take for herself, despite everyone protest. After all, she did wear her mother's old gowns and some of her jewelry. Nagisa quickly put on the necklace and closed her eyes praying. _"Mother... Help me please.. I'm so scared! I don't wanna die! HELP ME!"_  
Laurianna walked down the corridor looking all around her. "Nagisa where are you? Come on don't make me shout." Laurianna said in a loud whisper. "I hope Marino is okay... If that imp hurts one hair on his head... OOOO there will be Hell to pay!" Laurianna kept walking and thinking about her poor husband battling by himself. "Dammit! This is wrong! I need to get my act together! I... I'm sorry Nagisa, but I'm sure wherever you went you didn't suffer. Laurianna was about to turn around when suddenly she felt _that_ presence again.

"Marino?! Oh no..." The darkness had spread to the corridor that Laurianna and unbeknownst to her, Nagisa were in. Chigusa stood with that malicious smile on her face.**"Seems that darkness was more powerful than light! Hahahaaaaaaa!"** "You... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Laurianna was fuming with anger at the thought of her husband being defeated by this brat. **"As I said he was no match for the darkness and it consumed him. As for you... I'm sure I can get a lot of tainted feelings from you. However, you may be too evil even for me!"** Nagisa was listening to the whole conversation as tears streamed down her face. She clung tighter to the necklace, hoping that a miracle would happen soon. Now that Father was gone all hope was lost. "Since the day I saw your father I was smitten by him. He had everything I ever wanted in a man, plus we were both of noble blood. However, he had three major flaws: A wench of a wife and two little goblins trailing behind him! I was furious that he chose such a woman of low noble class to be his wife! In fact she never knew her real parents, she was actually some rat that was left at the orphanage and by some miracle managed to be adopted into royal blood. It never even ran in her veins! Though shortly after giving birth to you killers she passed on, which made for the opportunity to be his wife and _Mother_to you and that other girl." Chigusa stared at Laurianna with a bored expression. **"Are you done yet? Just shut up and die.**  
Nagisa could here a loud crashing noise followed by Laurianna's screams. She clenched her fist tightly, holding onto the necklace and begging not to be found.  
Just like that, things fell silent. It was the eerie kind of silence that sends shiver down your spine. Nagisa opened her eyes and looked for any shadows along the cracks of the hiding space. She let out a small sigh, only to nearly have her eardrums blown out as a giant smash against the wall sent her flying into the next room. "Oooww... uuughhh.." Nagisa looked up to see Chigusa, now with a darker aura around her and covered in some blood. **"Guess what Nagi, I took care of the old croon. She isn't dead, but she'll at least be out of our lives"**

Nagisa weakly shook her head. "Don't call me that! You are not Chigusa!" Chigusa grinned and raised up a newly found weapon, A dark blade with blood running inside through the whole thing. Like some kind of vein. **"I'll just cut off your arm and let nature take its course. You are of no use to me foolish girl!"** Nagisa gripped the necklace and waited for impact, only to see a bright light shoot out of the necklace knocking Chigusa back and slamming her against the wall. _"Nagisa, can you hear me?"_ Nagisa opened her eyes and noticed she was surrounded by a white light. In the light stood a beautiful woman with fair skin and ruby colored hair. "Mother?! Oh Mother! Chigusa a-and Father they've been taken!" _"I know Nagisa... I knew someday this would happen. That is wy the necklace has responded now. You must summon the Dream Warriors."_ "Who, what, when, how?!" Nagisa was so confused by all this.  
_"The Dream Warriors are noble fighters from different universes. They help protect the world from evil and never back down from a challenge. You must summon them to this world in order to save your sister and father."_ Chigusa stood up and covered her eyes. **"This light! Damn you Hitomiko! GRAAAAGGGHHH! I can't see!"**  
_"Listen Nagisa, time is limited! You must summon them now! You must repeat this chant! __**O guardians of love, hope, light, and trust. I summon thee from universes unknown to us-**_ **"Bring us the hope and power we need to take down the darkness and rebuild the sanctuary that we once held! COME FORTH NOW AND LET THE LIGHT BE YOUR GUIDE IN THE DARKNESS OF EVIL!"**

Hitomiko closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Nagisa. She leaned forward and whispered something into her ear, which Nagisa couldn't hear. "What? MOTHER!"  
In the blink of an eye everything shined brightly and finally turned black. It must have been forever that Nagisa was unconscious, but in actuality it was only several hours. She turned over and noticed the sun rising in the distant. "A dream... AH!" Nagisa noticed that she was lying outside the city's ground and was lying in the far off field. "Chigusa?! CHIGU- AAH!" Nagisa held her arm and noticed that even though the bleeding had stop the pain was still there. If she didn't find medicine soon her wound could get infected. Her clothes were tatter and her hair was sticking up everywhere, but at least she still had the necklace with her. Nagisa clung the necklace and began to cry. She looked at the sky and closed her eyes falling back, letting the cool morning wind brush against her face. Things seemed hopeless til she felt a presence behind her.  
"Chigu?! What.." Though it wasn't her sister, it was someone just as good. "The Dream Warriors."


	3. Chapter 3

bCh. 3: Introductions and task?/b

Nagisa smiled and crawled near the unconscious warriors. She looked at each of their faces and began to really question if she actually did summon the right people. They looked so... different then she had imagined. Though, maybe their odd appearance really meant they are the right people. "..." Nagisa covered her mouth as she looked around the area. There was nothing around the seemed to be linked with any of the darkness, but then why was her voice gone? Nagisa felt light headed as she began to panic. Soon everything turned black.

"Hmmm huh...?" A small fox looking boy sat up hazy eyed as he looked around the area. He had brown hair wrapped in a blue bow and a blue outfit to match, his yellow tail poked out from the back of his hakama, and he wore a light brown furry vest. The boy rubbed his eyes some more and yawned. "Such a strange dream... I wonder what that light waaa...AAAAAHH! Hey why are you guys lying on the ground?! Wait, where are we?! IT WASN'T A DREAM AFTER AAAALLL!" The boy looked around and saw other people lying among them. "Who are these people?" i"Mew!"/i The boy turned around and saw that at least one of his friends was awake. "Oh Kirara thank goodness you're up! I guess that strange light wasn't a dream after all. Oh Kirara I- Ah!" The fox boy looked the his left as he noticed one of the strangers sitting up with a daze lazy look on her face. She was a slim, yet well built girl. Her skin was dark, which complimented her dark brown hair, and eyes as blue as water. She wore her hair in a ponytail, along with her bangs which were also tied up. Her clothing consisted of a blue sleeveless shirt with long dark blue wristbands, she wore blue pants with a pelt tied around the middle, and a pair of snow boots. "Hmm a spirit...? Some raccoon dog thing, or maybe... some new creature?" "Raccoon... I'M A FOX DEMON! AND I'M NOT A THING! The name is Shippo got it?!" The girl blinked her eyes a few times before looking startled and then summoning fire to her hands. "Did you bring me here demon?" "AAAAHHH! WAIT DON'T KILL ME! MAYBE YOU'RE A DEMON TOO!" The girl looked even more offended. "I am not a demon! I'm Avatar Korra! Understand, I am not a demon!" All of Shippo's screaming and Kirara's hissing seemed to have woken up several more people. "What's with all the sound?" asked a boy with blond hair and a black headband with an odd symbol. "AH! Damn I think I broke something..." said another boy, but this one had orange hair and a weird black kimono. Both boys turned to see the fox boy, the two tailed cat, and the girl with fire in her hands look puzzled at the new awaken faces.  
"What's going on? And where are we?" asked the blond haired boy. "Good question." replied the orange haired one. "Hey, umm are you ninja and if so where are we?" asked the blond boy. Korra's fire died down as she looked puzzled at the blond boy. "I'm not a ninja and I don't know either. "Hmm Shippo what's with all the yelling..?" asked a girl with black hair and a sailor fuku outfit. "Oh Kagome you're all right! Help, this demon is trying to kill me!" "NOT A DEMON! AVATAR!" the girl's flame returned once more as she leaned forward. "Demon or not you better not start a fight you can't win." said a voice from behind the school girl. "Inuyasha you're awake." said the girl named Kagome. Shippo looked and saw that all his friends were awake, as well as the rest of all the strange people. "What's going on?" asked another girl near the blond boy. She had pink hair and a headband similar to the boy's, except hers was red. "Ichigo, who are these people?" asked a girl with short black hair and a similar black kimono. "How should I know. I woke up to see a fight break out." answered the orange haired boy.

Korra turned her attention back to Shippo. "I don't like being called a demon, okay?" she replied a bit darkly. "If I were you I'd back down." said the boy whose name seemed to be Inuyasha. "Is that a threa- Oh.." Korra looked at the man and his very odd appearance. He wore a red kimono, wore a strange necklace, and was barefooted. He had long silver hair, and bore a sword by his side. But the most distinctive feature were his cute dog ears! "Hahaaaaaahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaa! Are you serious?! How cute!" Korra fell to her kness holding her sides. "Why you!" "Hey calm down Inuyasha, no need to start a fight." said Kagome as she approached Korra. "Listen, I'm sorry about Shippo calling you a demon. It's just you have unusual powers for a human." Korra manged to stop laughing and sit up clearing her throat. "Yeah, I'm sorry too. I got carried away. Hey... Kagome was it? Do you know where we are?" asked Korra looking at their surroundings. Kagome shook her head and looked at all the other people. "Do you guys know where we are?" Everyone began to look at each as they all began to ask the same question. "CAAH!" Everyone's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a horrid gasping cough. In all the confusion everyone didn't notice the small girl lying near them unconscious. Korra, Kagome, and the pink haired girl quickly stood up and ran towards the small girl. "Her heart beat is slow! She seemed to have been poisoned!" said the pink haired girl. "Can you two help me?" Korra and Kagome nodded their heads and quickly got to work. "Look at her arm!" the three girls noticed that she had a long gash that was purple and seemed to slowly ooze some black gunk.  
"That must be the poison... Okay I need..." the pink haired girl didn't know any of their names. "I'm Kagome and her name is Korra." "I'm Sakura. Okay Kagome if you have one I need some water and a first aid kit! Korra I need to help me hold her down.

Kagome ran to her bag and grabbed her first aid kit and water bottle. She ran back to the young child's side and gave the items to Sakura. Sakura opened the water bottle and set it next to her. "We have to get the poison from out of her wound before it spreads." "I got an idea! Kagome hold her down for me. Let me get the water." Korra began to make the water move out of the water bottle and into a smooth blob in her hands. "Amazing..." said Sakura. "Okay, lay it on her wound and keep it there. Tell me, can you heal too?" Korra smiled back at Sakura. "Yeah I know some healing, but it was not for anything major like this as far as I know. "Good enough. Okay while using your healing on the water I'll use my healing skills too. When I say so give the water to me okay?" From the back everyone watched as the three girls began to work their magic. Sakura summoned her chakra to her palms and placed it in the water. The girl began to buckle a bit as the healing water seeped into her wound and pull at the poison. "They're amazing..." said Shippo watching the pink hair girl actually pull the poison right out of the girl. "Hold her down!" Kagome grabbed her tighter and began to stroke her hair. "You'll be fine soon. Just bare it for awhile.." Finally, Sakura manged to get the poison right out of the young girl. However, this wasn't ordinary poison. It soon began to move around and contaminate the water Sakura was holding. It began to burn her hands slowly. "AAH!" Kagome took noticed and quickly turned her attention to Sakura. "I'll purify it." she leaned forward and touched the contaminated water. Just as she said, the strange poison began to deteriorate and slowly it faded and all that was left was clear water. Sakura took a deep breath and let the water splash on the ground. "May I?" asked the other girl that was near the orange haired guy. She leaned towards the small child and a small gold light shined from her hand. The girl's body began to glow some. "It won't fully heal her, but it'll help some. Thanks to you girls she'll be fine."

Judging from the sun in the sky it must have been no later than 7:30 AM. "What an ordeal... Well while we wait. How about he gather what supplies we have and introduce ourselves." Sakura, Korra, and Kagome nodded their heads and carried the girl with them. It must have been hours, but soon everyone sat in a circle and began to introduce themselves. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. The last thing I remember was traveling with my friends; Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku. You see I'm actually from current day Japan, but I fell through a well and found myself in the feudal era. We were on our way to stop a horrible demon named Naraku when we saw that strange light come out of nowhere " "Korra looked puzzled as she began her story. "Well my name is Korra. I'm the Avatar that's suppose to save the world, once I get the hang of all this stuff I'm suppose to do. I am the only bender that can control all four elements. Last time I checked the last thing I did before ending up here was heading to Air bending Temple to see my mentor." "Bender? I thought you were some sort of special ninja or something." said the blond boy that apparently came together with Sakura. "Everything you guys just said makes no sense, but whatever works for you. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and my dream is to become Hokage! And this is Sakura Haruno. I guess you can say me and her are an item since we- OW! I was joking!" said Naruto as he rubbed his head. "No one laughing idiot!" scolded Sakura with her hand in a fist. "Well continuing on, I'm not exactly a normal guy either. You see, inside of me I have a demon." Everyone gasp and looked on. Sakura's expression soften as Naruto continued. "I'm known as a Jinchuuriki, and some real evil guys are after the demon that resides inside of me. But, anyways, the last thing I remember was going on a mission with Sakura when suddenly this weird light appeared.

"You too huh..." said the orange haired guy. "Well your up, what's your story?" asked Inuyasha looking at the orange hair boy. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and this is Rukia Kuchiki." "We are known as Soul Reapers. We help the souls of the dearly departed find peace. Ichigo here is just a substitute Soul Reaper though, but he's just as good." said Rukia patting Ichigo's head. "You say that in a way like I'm inferior to you.." Ichigo replied annoyed. "Last thing we remember was heading to the Soul Society and then we blacked out after seeing the same strange light." Everyone sat around in silence thinking for a moment. "How do we know one of you guys didn't send us here?" asked Naruto eyeing everyone. "What?!" replied the whole group. "Naruto what are you saying?" asked Sakura, kind of annoyed. "Yeah blondie, explain?!" said Ichigo standing up. "How do we know you didn't send us here?" accused Inuyasha. "WHY WOULD I?! Maybe element girl did it!" "Apparently you want me to beat you down! That I can do!" "Ugh must you guys start a fight?" said the girl known as Sango. "Maybe none of us did anything." added Kagome. "Maybe, but if they want to point the finger, point it at someone else but not me!" answered an annoyed Inuyasha. "You don't have an alibi dog ears!" said Ichigo. "Shut up carrot top!" yelled Inuyasha. "Well you're a grim reaper, he's some sort of... bad cosplayer or something, and she's an element wielder, so it has to be one of you!" yelled Naruto. "Shut up blondie!" yelled Ichigo, Inuyasha, and Korra. "I'm a half breed stupid! I'm half human too you know!" "It's Soul Reaper dumbass!" "Avatar! Or are you deaf too, you moron!" "Great in the time we are here you managed to make enemies for us! you idiot." said Sakura pissed off. Rukia approached Sakura and tapped on her shoulder. "Sakura. Don't take it personal, it's just Ichigo is a hard headed idiot. Just like yours." "Same goes for Inuyasha." added Kagome. "WE HEARD THAT!" Shippo turned and noticed the young girl had opened her eyes and was staring at the sky with tears going down her face. "You guys stop fighting! The girl has awoken!" Everyone stopped and gathered around the crying child. Nagisa turned her gaze at everyone and smiled sadly. "I saw my sister. She was so happy with Father and Mother."

Some time had passed and everyone was eager for this girl to start talking. Kagome had some food on her so she gave it to the girl. She gobbled it down pretty quickly. "Take it slowly now. Can you tell us what happened?" Nagisa turned her gaze towards everyone and nodded. "I am the one who brought all of you here. I had too." everyone faces turned to pure surprise. "Let me explain.." Nagisa began to tell everyone of the previous night and what had occurred. "Sooo... what you're trying to say is that we are all from different universes and because of the roles we play in our journey we are known as Dream Warriors?" said Shippo confused. "Yes. This necklace belonged to my mother. It has been said whenever the Darkness returns and threatens the balance of good and evil, the light will summon the Dream Warriors to help stop the evil from spreading. Though to be honest I was expecting you guys to look more... umm... flashy. Not so iplain../i" "Plain.." everyone said in a offended way. "I forgot to most important thing. It's rude not to introduce myself. My name is Nagisa. I am one of two Princess' who was suppose to fight for title of Heiress of my kingdom." "Well it's nice to meet you I'm-" Nagisa shook her head at Rukia. "No need. I have dreamt of you while I was out. Well dreamt of your names at least..." Nagisa chuckled sheepishly. "Well can you tell us what or where we're suppose to go now your highness?" asked Miroku. "Well for now let's head back to my kingdom, Heaven's Paradise. There we should find out more to any lingering questions you guys have."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4: Evil Awakens! A new team assembled?

Everyone stood up and began packing their things for the long journey ahead of them. As soon as Rukia stood up she felt a small bite to her face. Rukia flinched at the pain and slapped her cheek where the biting was coming from. "Ow!" exclaimed a voice as a small flea's flatten body floated through the air. Inuyasha walked over and snatched the body of the flea. "Well well look what we got here." Kagome looked over and sighed. "I didn't know Myoga was with us." "Myoga? That flea has a name?" asked Rukia in confusion. "Of course I do! I am no ordinary flea ma'am. I happen to be a demon flea. You see, demon fleas happen to be- OOF!" "Can it flea!" said Inuyasha annoyed.

"That flea reminds me of someone doesn't he Rukia?" said Ichigo as he picked up his sword. "Yeah a rather annoying someone." "I AM RIGHT HERE YA KNOW!" yelled a voice from Rukia satchel. A small lion looking plush doll leaped out and onto Ichigo's head, where he began to punch him. "For your information I'm not here to impress you, in fact, where the hell are we?! You got a lot of explaining to do Ichi-GOAGF!" "Kon, why the hell were you in Rukia's bag?" Everyone looked puzzled at the talking plush toy. "Did that thing just talk?" asked Naruto a bit freaked out. "Yes I did and I am not a thing! The name is Kon and I am a very powerful warrior! When push comes to shove- OOAAFFGF!"

"We weren't asking about your fantasy life Kon, got it! Now why were you in my bag?" said Rukia as she stomped on Kon's head. "Because I knew you guys were going to need me!" answered a flustered and in pained Kon. "For what, screwing things up?" answered Ichigo in a annoyed tone. "Shut it orange!" spat Kon as he squeezed out from under Rukia's sandal. Kon looked around and saw the different faces looking at him, especially the females. "WOW, SO HOT! DAMN YOU ICHIGO, I BET YOU WANTED TO HOARD ALL THESE GIRLS FOR YOURSELF DIDN'T YOU?!" Ichigo picked up Kon and began swaying him back and forth. "I'm not a pervert like you, and besides, these are our newest traveling companions."

Kon looked on amazed at all the newest female faces. "Ladies, no need for introduction for I have already heard them all. I just want you all to know that if you need a shoulder to cry on, a helping hand, strong masculine arms to hold you while you sleep, I will be more than willing to do so." The girls looked on as Kon approached each one of them and began stroking their hands. The girls looked back at each other and smiled nervously. "I think we can mange just fine." said Sango. "Well on our way to the Palace you can tell us about yourself. As well Rukia and Ichigo.." Korra said as she whispered the last part to herself. "Then I shall go after him and as same, I have heard the whole story myself." replied Myoga as he sat on Shippo's shoulder.

Kon cleared his throat and began telling his story, "Well you see ladies it all began in a far away place. I was in a cold cold tank where..."

**********  
As the gang set out to the Palace they were unaware of the crow that sat nearby. It flew away and began to head in the direction of Nightmare Valley. There in Hell's Palace sat a injured and annoyed Chigusa. "Dammit all! Because of that direct hit I took I lost the majority of my power! I'm forced to use this blasted girl as my new vessel." Now wearing a black dress with black shoes and tights, her hair was now down and messy. A knock was heard on the giant doors of the throne room where the possessed Chigusa resided. "Come in." The doors open as a giant black blob slithered into the room. The blob began to take form of a woman in a black robe and soulless black eyes.

"M'lady, the prisoners have awoken, and they don't seem to be very happy in their current situation. Chigusa sighed and looked on with a smile. "Bring them to me Nervyna." Nervyna bowed and left the room and into a hallway with many steel doors. Inside on of the rooms many voices could be heard, though anyone could tell that a fight was ensuing. Nervyna opened the door and smiled at the people inside. "Are we not getting along?" A snake flew at Nervyna's neck, ready to tear out her throat. "Now now, no need for violence." she replied calmly as she grabbed the snaked and tore it in two. To her shock another snake flew at her, but instead of tearing it apart she simply grabbed it and smiled.

"If you all will calm down and follow me, M'lady is expecting you all." Nervyna opened her mouth wide and devoured the snake whole. She turned to see the semi shock expressions on some of the prisoners faces. Well, except one who was a young girl with white long hair who was freaking out big time. Nervyna lead the way as the prisoners finally began to follow her into the throne room. She opened the door wide and bowed as the prisoners all walked past her. "Aaah, I see you all look to be in great condition. Despite being locked up for several hours." The prisoners looked around the room, then back at Chigusa. "So a mere child is responsible for bringing us to this place? It's so amusing that it's actually pissing me off!" replied a slender woman with short blond hair and snake like eyes.

Chigusa smiled and held her hands up. "Now now calm down, Lady Medusa.." The snake woman, now known as Medusa look at Chigusa with suspicion in her eyes. "How do you know my name?" "I know all of your names. While you were out I took the time to get to know each and every last one of you. I know your names, your plans, where you are from, your past, everything. I'm sure you all mange to get acquainted with each other." Everyone looked at one another with murder in their eyes. "I refuse to be bossed around by some brat." replied a boy with raven black hair. Chigusa threw her head back in laughed. "Oh Sasuke, that's so mean! I'm not a child really. I'm just using this body until I can get my full powers back. If I were to leave this vessel I would be reduced to nothing more than a mere puddle of my former self."

"Since we can skip the introduction, tell us your name and purpose for bringing us here." said the white haired girl. Chigusa smiled and nodded. "Of course, Eruka. Now where to begin. Ah, I know! Well for starters, my name is Cherami. The body you see before you is of a young girl named Chigusa. For now, I'm just borrowing it until my powers are restored, then, I shall devour her whole. Cherami noticed the skeptical looks on everyone's face and frowned. "Oh, don't believe me? Fine I'll prove it." Cherami opened her mouth and began to make a horrid gagging noise. Suddenly, out from her mouth a long black slimy arm emerged. But as soon as it touched the arm is began to melt away. She quickly sucked the arm back into her mouth and began to pant a little. "Is that proof enough? As you can see any contact with the open air can destroy me in seconds. But the good news is once you do my will I can be at full health and then-" "I'm sorry, but I don't take orders from anyone." replied a man with long wavy black hair. His red eyes burned into Cherami's. "So you abducted us, take us to some unknown place where our powers are pretty much useless, and expect us to do your bidding?! I'll be damned if I am pushed around by the likes of you!" said another man. His features were quite interesting. Like Medusa, he had golden snake eyes with long black hair, and very pale skin.

"Hear me out first, can you do that for me Lord Orochimaru? You, Medusa, and even Naraku over there have a very ugly temper. First you'll need to shut the hell up and let me explain the situation." Cherami stood up and began walking down the stairs from her chair. She turned towards the door and clapped her hands. Two more women in black robes came into the room with Laurianna in tow. She was frantic and looked like she hadn't eaten in days. "Let me go! Damn you Chigusa, I knew something was wrong with you! How dare you do this to me!" Everyone covered their ears in annoyance to the woman's screaming. "Shut her up before I do!" said a woman who was next to Naraku. She had large red eyes, black hair tied in a bun with two feathers pinned in. She wore a lovely red and white kimono and had her feet bare. In her hands was a simple red and white fan. "Easy Kagura, in time we'll be able to slaughter them whole." replied Naraku coldly.

Cherami approached Laurianna and smiled. She turned her gaze at the group of the prisoners. "I know what all of you are thinking. You want to kill me right here and now. But let me tell you something. Here, this is MY domain and no one can defeat me, even with the power I have now it is still enough to destroy you all, for you see this is what I seek from people." She grabbed Laurianna by her hair and lifted her head up. She leaned closer to Laurianna's face and opened her mouth. "This won't hurt at all..." Laurianna was about to speak when suddenly a long black thing came from Cherami's mouth and down her throat. Laurianna's eyes widen as she felt her strength draining further and her body feeling like it was on fire. Everyone stared in awe as the annoying woman before them began to dry up like a prune. Eruka gulped loudly and hid behind Sasuke a bit. "W-what is she doing?" Medusa began to sweat nervously and she could tell the others were doing the same.

Finally Cherami stopped and dropped Laurianna on the ground. She let out a loud moan of extasy and joy as she wiped her mouth and began walking back to her throne. "Don't worry I didn't drain enough to kill you, only enough to satisfy my hunger." Laurianna slowly looked up and noticed that her once golden hair was now white and shriveled. She gazed down and saw her hands were all wrinkled, as well as the rest of her skin. "What did you... My voice... WHAT DID YOU DO?!" The once young woman was reduced to nothing more than a mere hag. Cherami looked at her women and nodded. They began to drag away the screaming old woman down the hall. The dark queen looked at everyone and grinned. "For you see I can restore my power by a simple need. I feed on the darkness inside of a person, and right now the majority of you are just filled with it. I can easily suck all of you dry til there's nothing left but your bones and clothes. I knew when I summoned you here that you'd all try to kill me, so I had to leave certain parts of you behind. Now don't be shocked for I have a proposition for you all!"

Kagura looked at Cherami with anger and fear. "So you left most of our power behind in our world because you knew we'd try and kill you?" "Yes my parrot I did. Now hear me out, for you see, I may have left behind most of your power but I can give you even better power! All you have to do is listen to my demands, do my bidding, and take out a certain group of people. I'm sure you are quite familiar with them." Cherami pulled up a mirror that showed Nagisa with her band of warriors. "I don't recognize any of them, why should me and my servant help you?" asked Medusa as she looked at each and every last one of them. "Well yes, maybe not you and Miss Eruka, but I need you Witch Medusa. I've seen what you can do and I am dying to see it in action once more!" "These powers you keep talking about, what are they?" asked Sasuke in a bored tone. "I'm glad you asked Sasuke. The power I will bestow upon you will not only bring out hidden potential, but boost up the limit powers you have now."

"So you'll give us temporary new powers?" replied a young boy that stood next to Orochimaru. Unlike Sasuke, he seemed to be the weakest in the group. He wore his silver hair in a ponytail and had on thick glasses. "Every time you speak I want to stab you in the throat." said Medusa to the silver haired boy. "Why, is it because I called you out earlier? I just say what is exactly on my mind, and right now Medusa I can tell you're just worried like the rest of us." "Speak for yourself Kabuto." chimed in Sasuke. "Enough of this senseless prattling! Now, if you agree to do what I have offered I will give you the powers you need. Once you have done what I have asked and destroyed those termites, I will send you back to your own world. Do we have a deal?" Everyone looked at one another and began to talk among themselves. Cherami knew deep down they wouldn't refuse her offer and if they did she could devour them all right here and now.

"Kagura, Kana, and I will accept your offer. Once we rid this world and ours of Inuyasha and his friends we can advance further with our plans." Naraku stepped forward with Kagura and a small pale child dressed all in white with long white hair and a mirror. The girl, now known as Kana stood emotionless as Naraku took the offer. "Eruka and I will too." Medusa stepped forward, as well as a frighten Eruka. "This should be fun, right Sasuke?" Orochimaru stepped forward and grinned at Sasuke. "Whatever. As long as I get back to where I need to be." Sasuke stayed where he was and turned the other way. "Then it's settled. For now on you shall be my dark soldiers and you will go to any lengths to destroy those insects for me!" "We aren't doing it for you!" replied the group of dark soldiers. "Fair enough... Nervyna, show them to the conditioning chambers so that they may get their strength up."

"Yes Ma'am. Follow me please." everyone left the throne room down the hallway to a different section of the palace. Eruka looked on nervously at the group of people she was surrounded by. _"Great, not only to I have to deal with a freak like Medusa, but now I got these other freaks too. Well the albino child is a weirdo, and her master doesn't seem to be in the norm. His older female servant seems dangerous, but I may be able to get her on friendly terms. Now I got Medusa universal brother at hand and his is defiantly an A list freak of nature! Though his servants seem to be pretty normal and the raven haired one seems pretty cute. Maybe I can get those two on friendly terms as well."_Nervyna stopped and pointed to two large doors next to her. "The one on the right is for the females and the left is the males room. When you get inside remove you clothing and step into the large bath you see before you. Think of it like a hot springs."

The group began to separate and into the rooms. There before them stood a giant bath, however, the water was pure black and gave off a horrid odor. "You expect us to bath in there?! It smells like rotting corpses!" Kagura held her hand over her noise and squinted her eyes. Eruka did the same and began to gag a little. "I'm not bathing in some stinky water!" Nervyna held her hands up and began to explain, "Now, I know it smells, but once you enter the smell will no longer bother you. No worries though, the smell won't stick to you. It's just a temporary thing I promise." The women looked at each other and slowly began to undress. "Good, now let me check on the men. I'm sure they have the same concerns as you ladies do." Nervyna left the room and into the one across. In the throne room Cherami sat with her hands covering her face.

She looked up and began to open her mouth. Her long black arm emerge, but this time it didn't melt right away. She managed to wiggle her real fingers before she pulled it back into her mouth. "If I hadn't been so damn cocky I would have been able to retain my true form. But now I'm forced into using this child as a vessel. Luckily I was able to mange my summoning technique. Now that my warriors are here I'll be able to get back what's rightfully mine!"

******  
Over the foot hill Nagisa stood in shock at what was before her. Heaven's Paradise was nothing more but rubble and ruins. Everyone was gone and not even a single animal in sight. "It's gone... It's really gone.."


End file.
